Ronan the Accuser
Ronan the Accuser is a warrior and a public Accuser of the Kree Empire.[1] Biography Welcome to the Kree Empire He was sent by the Supreme Intelligence to judge Earth that if they're worthy to join the Kree Empire without being annihilated, if not, humanity will be destroyed and Earth is part of the Kree now. Arriving on Earth, with an elite Kree force, he was confronted by Ms. Marvel and S.W.O.R.D. Mandroids. Despite the Mandroids' heavy repulsor barrage, Ronan had taken them out with his Universal Weapon, leaving only Ms. Marvel left to fight him.[1] After defeating her, he asked Captain Marvel about the superhumans he was so impressed. Then he went to the United Nations Headquarters escorted by Kree ship in hopes that humanity's leaders would surrender their planet with no armed confrontation.[1] As everyone were suprised and stunned by Ronan's words, Iron Man, "Captain America" and Hulk had arrived on the scene. Ronan had mistook the Avengers for Earth's leaders. In the middle of their conversation, "Captain America" had immediately attacked Ronan, which resulted the fighting between the two sides.[1] Despite the combined powers of the three Avengers plus Ms. Marvel, Ronan is more than a match for them. Observing their arrogance, he proclaimed that Earth is not worthy to be part of the Kree empire. Then he contacted the Kree forces in orbit that he made his judgement: to destroy all life on Earth, but Abigail Brand had infiltrated the Kree ship and taken over. Eventually Ms. Marvel had beaten him. When asked to surrender, Ronan refused. Then she knocked him out.[1] After the battle, Ronan and his Kree brethren were locked up in Prison 42.[1] Physical appearance Ronan is a large blue skinned muscular Kree male, with green eyes. He wears a heavy and encladed green battle armor. He carries his Universal Weapon at all times.[1] Personality He is a loyal yet proud and arrogant Accuser. He thinks that humanity is indeed arrogant and weak not being worthy to join the Kree empire.[1] Powers and Abilities Ronan has intense Kree military training plus with the powers of the Universal Weapon. Ronan has shown to be powerful when he went toe-to-toe against the Hulk and able to throw Ms. Marvel around. He also shown to be invulnerable, showing no damage of the laser attacks of the Mandroid battle suits. Equipment He is armed with the Universal Weapon, a mighty Kree hammer much powerful as Thor's Asgardian hammer, Mjolnir. He wears a strong Kree combat armor to withstand powerful blows. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Ronan broke out Prison 42 with the rest of the Kree Militia, except Captain Marvel. For a while, Ronan and Yon-Rogg wandered the cosmos, wondering what was to become of their empire following their defeat due to Kang's machinations. Eventually, they were recruited into...the Organization, where they immediately discovered that Queen Veranke and the Skrull Empire were already part of the Organization's ranks. Ronan and Yon-Rogg were absolutely furious that they were now partnered with their enemies, but Padro Lodo forced them to accept this turn of events, unless they like being food for the Heartless. Ronan reluctantly accepted, and is now a General of the Kree Sector of the Organization's Army. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Space Pirates Category:Harbingers